callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Create-A-Class
Create-A-Class is a multiplayer feature, which allows players to a create a personal weapon class in Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: World at War, and Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-A-Class was first introduced in Call of Duty 4. It is only available when the player has reached Level 4, and as the player progresses through the ranks, new guns, perks and attachments are unlocked. There is one primary weapon slot, and one pistol slot. There is also a special grenade slot. Then there are the 3 perk slots. When the Overkill perk is used, the pistol slot becomes another primary weapon slot, but the second primary weapon cannot use a camouflage. Weapons are permitted only one attachment. Call of Duty: World at War The Create-A-Class menu is similar to Call of Duty 4, but it has World War 2 weapons instead of modern weapons like in the previous editions of the series and seems to be unchanged except for the addition of Vehicle Perks. The primary weapon slot contains Bolt-Action Rifles, Rifles (all semi-automatic, excluding the StG-44), Submachine Guns, Machine Guns, and Shotguns. The secondary weapons consist of pistols. There are primary grenade and special grenade slots, three perk slots, and a new vehicle perk. It is also possible to unlock another 5 create-a-class classes by prestiging to the 10th prestige. These extra slots are unlocked at 1st, 2nd, 4th, 7th, and 10th prestiges. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Create-A-Class menu contains some drastic differences, and some similarities to the menus in Call of Duty 4 and World at War. Players can now choose a primary weapon (Assault Rifle, SMG, LMG, Sniper Rifle or the Riot Shield) and a secondary weapon (Machine Pistol, Handgun, Shotgun or Launcher). The Special Grenade slot is the same as Call of Duty 4, however the Primary Grenade slot is now the Equipment slot, which contains grenades and other items, such as the Throwing Knife, the Blast Shield, a Claymore and C4. The player then chooses three Perks, which can all be upgraded to Pro when a certain challenge for each Perk is completed, and one of four Deathstreaks (once they have all been unlocked), which give the player a "helping hand" if they sustain a certain amount of deaths without a kill (the Hardline Pro Perk makes each Deathstreak require one less death). As with World at War, it is possible to unlock more Create-A-Class classes. Pre-Made Classes Since Create-A-Class has been introduced, Call of Duty 4, WaW, and Modern Warfare 2 have made 5 pre-made classes for the player to use before and after they unlock the Create-A-Class. For example, before someone unlocks Create-A-Class in Modern Warfare 2, they can choose up to 5 pre-made classes such as First Recon which has a UMP45 w/ Holographic Sight, a .44 Magnum w/ a Tactical Knife, and the three Perks called Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando. Create-A-Class menu Primary Weapon This is where the player may choose their main weapon from a list of weapon classes. The player may then choose to apply a weapon attachment and/or camouflage. In Call of Duty: World at War ''however, there is no camouflage. An example selection would be: Primary Weapon → Light Machine Guns → M249 SAW → Grip → Blue Tiger Camouflage Secondary Weapon This slot only consists of pistols in Call of Duty 4'' and World at War. An example selection would be: Secondary Weapon → M9 → Suppressor (only available in Call of Duty 4) In Modern Warfare 2, the pistol option was removed in favor of a Secondary Weapon slot. The player may now choose from a variety of secondary weapons including: Machine Pistols, Shotguns, Handguns, and Launchers. An example selection may be: Secondary Weapon → Machine Pistols → TMP → Extended Mags No camouflage is available for secondary weapons in any game, although in Modern Warfare 2 a variety of attachments are available. Various Challenges also exist for the secondary weapons, which include tasks such as shooting down helicopters with the Stinger or obtaining headshots. Grenades In Call of Duty 4, the only primary grenade available is the Frag grenade. In World at War, there are 3 Primary grenades, so an example could be: Primary Grenades → Molotov Cocktail In Modern Warfare 2, the grenade selection has been changed to the Equipment section. Instead of a Frag grenade, players may now choose from the following equipment options: #Frag Grenade #Semtex #Blast Shield #Tactical Insertion #Throwing Knife #Claymore #C4 Secondary Grenades The selection remains the same in all games, except the special grenades are different in World at War. An example selection could be: Secondary Grenade → Stun Grenade In Modern Warfare 2, the available secondary grenades are the Flashbang X2, Stun Grenade X2, and a singular Smoke Grenade - only one smoke due to the risk of spamming. Perks The perks are subcategorized into 3 tiers, simply called Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3. Tier 1 perks are blue, Tier 2 perks are red, and Tier 3 perks are green. Another tier of perks is present in World at War: the Vehicle Perks. In Modern Warfare 2, the perks have been re-worked with pro versions adding new abilities. Deathstreaks are also available, which are perks activated after a player dies several times in a row without getting a kill. Naming the Class Players are free to rename their class to their liking. The default names of the classes are "Custom Class 1", "Custom Class 2" and so forth. Category:Game Terms